Monsieur Suit
by Theatre-pixie
Summary: Enjolras knew he should have made Grantaire take a breath test before he was allowed to touch Enjolras car. Now he was taking the bus home in what must be the wettest October in Parisian history. At least he has company at the bus stop. E/E AU modern
1. Chapter 1

I got such a good reception with my Les Miserables Lady Liberty story(if you like E/E you might enjoy it, it is an AU like this one) I thought I'd do a multi chapter story.

disclaimer- I don't own Les Miserables, although I do adore Victor Hugo. St Jude's isn't a real place, the name Jude was written on a script near by so... X15 is obviously made up I am not sure how the bus/shuttle system works in France.

Enjoy and review

* * *

Fate, sure knew how to pick its times. Enjolras knew it was only a matter of time before his car clunked out. It had been making strange strangling sounds since the beginning of September. But he had been too busy with the beginning of his second year at law school to concern himself with what a normal person would call a minor emergency. So when his car started to splutter at the beginning of October he finally accepted Grantaire's offer of letting the resident drunk to take a look. So as he stood in front of the bonnet of his red car as billows of grey and white smoke diffused into the bitter autumn air, he cursed the drunkard knowing he should have made him take a breath test before he let him near his personal means of transport.

He agreed to carpool with Courfeyrac and Grantaire to the university but their study timetables were too far apart to carpool back. Joly paled at the mention of public transport, not because he was too good for it, but Joly was convinced he got a contagious skin infection of a bus seat. Enjolras pulled his coat tighter around his as the cold air nipped at his skin and rain whipped at him almost painfully. The only sure sign the universe wasn't out to get him was the small shelter that was designed pitifully to protect the public from the weather while waiting for a bus was empty. Well almost empty only a young woman was there and she had obviously not caught the morning's weather forecast as she was only wearing a black knitted hat and a cherry red fabric parka.  
The first thing was stuck out about the girl was the violent angry purple bruise that had been concealed by make-up before the rain had washed it away. It was a horrid contract against her pale olive skin.  
"What?" snapped the woman her brown eyes blazing but he could see the embarrassment as she tried to use her matted hair to cover her cheek.  
"Nothing, I was going to ask what time the route X15 bus is due." Enjolras smoothly lied.  
"I was wondering that to, bloody late, I am not in the mood for a late bus" she moaned sending daggers to the small digital screen that alerted people of the bus schedule.  
"Guess I am lucky"mutter Enjolras, thinking he had missed it due to the weather.  
"What?" the petite brunette asked both humour and worry flashed across he face as the man next to her seemed to be talking to himself.  
"Nothing" Enjolras said the tips of his ears going pink.  
"Please say you are not the crazy guy that escaped from St Jude's"  
Eponine smiled, no longer annoyed by the man.  
"St Jude's is in Viche we are in Paris...and no I am not" Enjolras retorted.  
"I don't think I am convinced Monsieur. Why would a suit, be getting a bus?" She asked her eyebrows raised as she looked him up and down. He certainly was eye candy: his golden ringlets may have been stuck on to his wind struck face. But he was clearly well dressed, the black court shoes matched the smart trousers he wore, even his waterproof jacket screamed professional.  
"My car broke down" Enjolras shot her way despite the smile on her face, his eyes still saw the pain from the obvious bruise.  
"Oh I see the Aston Martin has been sent to service. Why not take the Bentley?" Her playful jab make Enjolras let out an out if character snort.  
"I am a law student, trust me when I say you won't see me driving a Bentley or Aston Martin any time soon"  
"Law student? Where you studying?" She asked generally curious she had always wanted to go on and become some thing in life but her less then honest upbringing prevented that idea from blossoming into a reality.  
"Paris-Sorbonne University" a low impressed whistle left the girl's mouth.  
"Yeah because you so don't drive a Bentley" she teased.  
"I don't, so are you at school studying or working?"  
"Waitress at the Petit Mademoiselle" she said flicking the left side of her jacket.  
The rain started to pick up its angry torrent.  
"Baiseur" she muttered looking up at the sky.  
"So Monsieur Suit, where will the public chariot be taking you?" She asked in a fake posh nasal voice; as the green bus finally arrived.  
"St Jude's" he retorted as he flashed the driver his student card, making her laugh. They didn't sit together on the bus but close enough to discuss the possible ways a crazed escaped convicted could have escape a hospital in Viche and had made it all the was up to Paris without the authorities finding him.  
"Au revoir Monsieur Suit" she called as he left the bus. By the time he had trudged to the door of his apartment he realised he didn't even know the girl's name.

* * *

Baiseur- Fucker (pardon my french)

Well what did you think? Anyone OOC yell at me now so I can fix it. Seriously because it is an AU I fear all OOC like Joly fears a sneeze so tell me.

also I need to ask you a question

In the end scene/epilogue of 2012 film(not so much the stage, all though I have only ever seen an amateur stage production so...) I think the heaven bit was meant to be set in 1848 when France became republic I just get that vibe does any one else!? Mainly because of the lyrics, the huge barracked and everyone looks happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow five reviews and a good handful of story/author favorites and updates. Thanks so much. Also help- **What type of car would Enjolras drive?**

**disclaimer-**I own nothing

* * *

Enjolras scrubbed his hands through his damp hair as the icy water irritated his scalp. The weather seemed to be getting progressively worse and he refused to wear a hat. He had the year before during the terrible snow they had and Combeferre tormented him until he decided catching a cold would be a lot better.

"Comment ça va, Monsieur Suit? "the brunette greeted, she wore considerably warmer layers today.

"Je suis bon, mademoiselle, weather is horrid though I wish it would improve" Enjolras complained. The woman looked happier and the bruise on her cheek was concealed.

"Nope, it is meant to be like this till the end of the month, when is your Porche due out of the garage?" she teased with a mischievous smirk. The corner of Enjolras' lips turned up

"I don't own a Porche, student remember" Enjolras replied turning his head so the rain was not thrashing his already weather worn face.

"Sure, I will guess the brand of your car before it comes back from the little garage in the sky" she muttered with a sharp intake of breath as the wind picked back up. "What is with this fucking weather, Eponine is having a bad week so we will piss down until the next ice-fucking-age" she snapped.  
"Mademoiselle" Enjolras exclaimed shocked by her language, he had never heard so many swear words in a sentence from someone who wasn't Grantaire.

"What, doesn't the high society have many swearing ladies?" she taunted.

"Why do you assume I am high society?" Enjolras asked curious.

"For starters, you are wearing a suit and yet you are wearing a student, I may not be in higher education but a suit is not normal hence Monsieur Suit. You go to Law school at a very fancy Paris school. But to be honest it was a jibe you rose up to" Eponine said with a shrug looking up at the digital screen.

"Attention, Shuttle and bus routes, 7, X23, X15 and X1 are delayed due to flooding in the area" the custom female voice called and repeated in three more languages.

"Oh for fuck sake" Eponine groaned. Enjolras didn't comment on her language but realised the X15 on the board was an hour late.

"I am going for coffee; would you like to join me?" Enjolras choked out at a speed. Eponine looked him up and down.

"café fleur bête does a good deal" Eponine said and nodded in the direction before pulling the lapels on her coat up to protect her neck and walked. Enjolras watched her go before realising she was expecting him to follow.

.o0o.

"How can you hate coffee?" Enjolras asked as they sat down in the corner of the cafe. Enjolras had a black coffee while her hands curled around a hot chocolate.

"I am around coffee all day long seven days a week for eleven plus hours a day, you build up a tolerance" she muttered turning her nose up at his coffee.

"It is against your rights to work that many hours" Enjolras imputed. Eponine pulled a face.  
"Sorry but there isn't a union for people like me, can't complain I need the job." She said with a shrug.

"This is what the Les Amis de l'ABC, stand for" Enjolras said taking a drink.

"The what?"

"Les Amis de l'ABC, a student society I formed to help people, to fight the unfair government system and human rights rallies" Enjolras explained excitedly.

"The guys who help keep the Youth Sibling group running?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you know about that?" he asked and she blushed and looked down. Youth Sibling group was a small inner city group set up to allow kids in bad homes to go there and have a "older brother or sister" which would take them out and spend the day with them. It was usually run able volunteers from colleges and schools looking to have something to put on their CVs.

"Um...My younger brother, Gavroche, when got custody of him from my parents I took him there, you know, to get some normal life experiences I couldn't afford to give him" she said her eyes trained on her hands.  
"Who is his 'older brother' many of my peers volunteer there?"He asked.

"A Benoit Courfeyrac, but he prefers Courfeyrac, lovely young man, 'Roche idolises him"

"I know he is a good friend of mine" Enjolras nodded, knowing his friend had mentioned the young boy and how he loved spending his time there due to the fact he was a only child.

"I am glad he is 'Roche's older brother, he sets a good example, a grown up child and yet at school. Good example since I am not the best" she said gloomily looking down at the dark brown swirls in her cup.

"From what you have told me, you seem to be a perfect role model for him." Enjolras reassured the woman he had just met yesterday. She continued to stare into her drink.

"What would you study if you were to go into higher education?" Enjolras asked curiously.

"Literature, I adore the wonders that have been written by Oscar Wilde, I love plays and scripts"

"Paris-Sorbonne University is well known for its literature course, the entry exams are open to anyone" he pushed. She looked up at him.

"Um thanks for the vote of confidence...The bus should be due soon" she said abruptly standing up leaving her foam cup on the table. Enjolras let out a puff of annoyed air.

* * *

what did you think? review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, such a great response thanks! Here is your chapter Mon Amis

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**ALSO WHAT CAR WOULD ENJOLRAS DRIVE SERIOUS HELP HERE!**

* * *

Eponine hadn't seen the handsome, blonde haired blue eyed, stranger she had met at the bus stop in a few days. She had agreed to pull a few extra shifts at work and it was beginning to take its toll. The weather hasn't improved and her body was about ready to clock out from fatigue and the beginning of a cold. Pulling on her old battered but much loved knitted hat and wrapping up warm ready to go out into the premature winter weather and collect Gavroche.

Cafe Musian was certainly different from the small run down cafe she worked in. For starters cafe Musian had a home feel to it; everyone was welcome, no traces of hostility or violence. She had learned it was a student ran establishment. Café Mademoiselle was a 24 hour café that catered to the bad side of society. Late night, overly friendly truckers and touchy-feely midnight drunkards. The normal wanna be gangster group of males, each type sending unwanted leers of lust to the staff. She sensed none if that here though.

"Eponine" greeted Courfeyrac with a huge smile. The small form of Gavroche was curled up fast asleep into his mentor's side. The dirty blonde hair mused up like it had been given a thrashing from the gale-force wind.

"Bonjour, thank you so much for this Courf" Eponine gushed. Courfeyrac waved her off.

"It's fine. Gavroche here has been telling me you've been busy."

"Yeah, work has been really busy. The flu has made its annual appearance" Eponine said scrubbing her blunt nails against her cheeks, the bruise was still there but not as sharp and painful as before.

"No, 'Roche says you left that Monty guy." Courfeyrac smiled glancing up at her cheek. "Good for you" Eponine nodded embarrassed that she was losing her touch of deceit and disguise.

"He looks all puffed-out. Did you guys have fun?" She asked changing the subject the philosophical student caught on to what she was doing and nodded eagerly.

"Sure as much fun a flu stricken eight year old can have. We watched movies all day." He smiled helping manoeuvre the sleeping boy into Eponine's arms.

"I am sorry Courf. I just need these hours. I am going to apply for the entry exams at the university"

"Thanks great! Why the sudden change of pace?" He asked. She shrugged and looked down.

"Thanks again though Courf. I know he isn't well and I've just dumped him on you on your day off"

"I am a big brother, I enjoy it, and he is a good kid when he isn't causing mischief"

"Please you encourage it" Eponine smiled cradling the small body.

"Eponine?!" Asked a familiar voice from behind. She turned as much as she could with Gavroche weighing her down.

"Monsieur Suit!" She smiled.

"Wait! You guys know each other. Wait till I tell Grantaire and Combeferre our Apollo is associating with the fairer sex" teased Courfeyrac. Enjolras sent him a deadly glare. Eponine looked up with mischief at the name.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do I need a reason? I could be here for a cup of coffee!" She asked annoyed. Enjolras sighed it didn't take much to set her off on the defensive war path.

"You hate coffee" Enjolras shot back. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled off the black woollen hat as if to show she wasn't leaving any time soon. Chestnut brown curls tumbled out making Enjolras freeze where he stood.

"I am here to pick Gavroche up. But since you mentioned it I will have an earl grey tea, very milky, two sugars" Enjolras opened his mouth but closed it and turned towards the counter.

"Apollo?" She asked eyebrows rose to Courfeyrac.

"Monsieur Suit?" He asked back, it was obvious by the way he said it the name was beginning stored away for future reference.

"So this is the little Gavroche?" Enjolras asked handing her the tea.

"He wouldn't like to hear you call him little." Eponine said brushing some stray hair from the child's eyes looking sad at his small form; he could pass for a six year old.

"He is very small. But he looks very much like you. Same nose" Enjolras said the tips of his ears going pink. Courfeyrac made some sort of gargling nose and coffee was spat out in the table. Mirth danced in eyes as he seemed to have choked.

"What is wrong with you?" Eponine asked mopping the coffee up with a napkin in disgust.

"I am sorry I am going to need a minute." He chuckled trying to catch his breath. "I am going to get some fresh air. Wait for Grantaire and Joly to show up, they are already late" Courfeyrac laughed again as he looked at the pair before clapping Enjolras on the shoulder.

"Strange one. I am reconsidering leaving Gavroche with him"Eponine mused. "Wait do you have one of those123 meetings tonight?"

"ABC. And yes, you should stay. See what we are all about" Enjolras encouraged his eyes full of passion and seemed to be unconsciously pulling an impression of the DreamWorks "Puss in boots".

"I can't stay for long. I got work early in the morning and 'Roche isn't well"

"Great! Oh you will really enjoy tonight's agenda..."

* * *

I KNOW A/N ARE ANNOYING AS HELL BUT THAT IS WHY I PUT IT AT THE END AS I THOUGHT THIS MIGHT INTEREST YOU!

I WORK IN A THEATRE AND IN MAY THEY DID A PRODUCTION OF LES MIS, I DIDNT WORK THERE AT THE TIME. ANY WAY OUT OF ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT SURVICE THE BARACADE IT IS MARIUS. ANY WAY THE ACTOR WHO PLAYED MARIUS A LAD CALLED JAMIE, ENDED UP IN HOSPITAL ON OPENING NIGHT. DURING THE SCENE CHANGE OF BARACADE AND TURNING TABLES, HE DOUBLED AS STAGE HAND AND FELL ON THE SET, CUTTING HIS SIDE OPEN, THE NEXT THREE NIGHTS HE WAS ON SO MANY DRUGS JUST TO GET THROUGH IT. ALSO THE GIRL WHO PLAYED EPONINE, LAURA WAS HIS GF IN REAL LIFE I WAS LIKE WOW IRONIC.

THANKS REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am a little late on this chapter! It is a little bit short but it is humour packed I hope! The annual Christmas shows at work are starting rehearsals sand setting so the chapters might be a bit spaced not too spaced but a few days so don't be mad.

Thanks for the reviews enjoy

* * *

"So this girl came willingly?" Grantaire asked sipping on his drink. "No bribes or threats. She isn't high or drunk?Did he flash his dimples again?"

"You make it sound as if he is a monster luring her into dark alley. Yes, she came to pick up her brother and Enjolras convinced her to stay." Courfeyrac explained

"So she knew our dear Apollo prior to today?" Grantaire questioned his eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Apparently, they are on nickname bases. Like a nickname-that-has-been-accepted-and-allowed-on-bot h-parts-nickname"

"Nickname! Oh twist,what was it? Something dirty? Something wickedly saucy?" Grantaire asked peering further into the small group discussion, his eyes mischievous.

"Don't be daft R it was probably something cute and endearing"Jehan said eagerly.

"Down boys! It was Monsieur Suit. I have no clue how they know each other. No clue how they conjured that name or why they are haven't snapped at each other over this confusingly ridiculous name"

"Down right injustice! Enjolras grapples on about equality and yet I call him something, he call the national guard and their firing squad for me but this girl is blessed with rose petals and fairy dust" muttered Grantaire taking a heavy swig of his drink.

"Could you possibly be anymore melodramatic?" Asked Joly wiping the top of his beer bottle before take a sip.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Grantaire growled taking a Shakespearian stance.

"Guys! How cute and adorable is this? The mysteriously loved up couple, Enjolras and lady Eponine" swooned Jehan mentally taking notes for poems and sonnets.

"Oh my god! Lady Eponine wait till I tell her that. She despises the polite mademoiselle she receives around Big Brother and Sisters" Courfeyrac laughed. Joly waved him down his eyes signalling him to shut up.

"Hey Courf I have I go. Gavroche seems to have a fever and I want him in bed. Thanks for today! I appreciate it. Say by to Enjolras for me" Eponine said slipping up behind them a half asleep Gavroche resting on her hip.

"It fine Ep! See you later." Courfeyrac smiled.

"She is a pretty thing. How did Enjolras lure her in?"Grantaire asked watching the pretty brunette leave.

"Maybe he wrote her a poem?" Jehan enquired.

"Guys, they are not together! Also do you really think our Apollo the great hunk of marble would write a poem?"

"Sixty euros, they will be a thing by New Years"

"Earlier!" Called Combeferre slapping down his bet.

"I though he was a monk.I say they will be at it like bunnies by the end of the month" Grantaire added into the betting pool.

"It is the 30th R. Are you seriously going to bet money on a day?"

Grantaire just waved them off as he slunk to the counter.

"Where has Eponine gone?" Enjolras asked putting a stack of flyers next to Jehan.

"Home. Gavroche isn't well"Courfeyrac said studying his friend who just shrugged.

"I will catch her tomorrow."

"Wait! When is you car out of the garage?"

"Uh! They said November 5th but they also said my car is very old and some drunken fool had been playing with it so may be later"Enjolras complained scrubbing his eyes.

"Stuck getting the bus! Must be fun in this weather"mocked Combeferre.

"It is not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It is rather enjoyable"

Enjolras replied his ears going red.

"Well just check your self for contagious rashes and diseases"Joly imputed sliding away from the blonde man.

what did you think? I want grantaire to be that dirty minded friend did I get that right? Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello there sexy readers wanna see me bare my story look below. ;) here is your chapter enjoy!

* * *

"Are they fucking kidding me!" Eponine exclaimed her face red from anger and the cold. Even the usually calm Enjolras sported a scowl.

"They can't just...uh honestly I am going to invest in driving lesson and letter writing skills" she growled throwing her arms down in a child- like manor.

"Surely they have to give a weeks notice before they take off a bus route"Enjolras said his mind flipping through law codes to see if the bus company was breaking any laws.

"You would think that! What am I going to do now. I can't bloody walk its too far" she grumbled.

"Calm down Eponine"he tried to soothe.

"Calm down! Sorry rich boy! But you have a car. In a few weeks a working car. My only way home is by bus and the bus I take has been permanently cancelled" she fumed her hands clenching into small fists. Enjolras' jaw tightened at the jab but chose not to rise to her bait.

"Look! Come get something to eat and I will phone Joly to come and pick us up." He said trying to appease her. Thanking what ever god was up there it wasn't raining.

"Fine" she grumbled still angry.

.o0o.

"Aren't they breaking some sort of ethical law not giving a warning or notice?" She asked starring down at her subway sandwich picking at the warm toasted bread.

"I don't think so. We will think of something" he reassured her reaching across the table to squeeze her hand without thinking.

"Yeah. I am sure Courf's input to this dilemma would be, 'just ride your broom over to munchkin village and take a right' he is an idiot a total ass who has nothing g better to do then mock me. Uh!"

"I am feeling the need to defend a man who isn't here and hasn't done anything wrong yet!" Enjolras chuckled.

"Yeah well I am not sure who is the stronger influence, but him and Gav constantly call me the ' wicked witch of the west' So the broom comment is laying in wait" she said with a small smile pulling off a chunk of bread.

"Why?"

"Dunno. But I am a big fan of Wicked so it isn't that much of an insult, I would be Elphaba any day"

"Why do I get the feeling you are more likely be actually wicked and be the worst sort of wicked then Elphaba?" Enjolras teased.

"Oh please. Are you telling me if you had any super human powers you would do some bad things?" She asked in disbelief. She had a personal list of people she would ruin if she had a power. Her name would be infamous in a short amount of hours.

"No! Wouldn't the point of a super power be to become good help the poor and innocent" he said cringing at the corny statement.

"No, but you do strike me as a Robin Hood. Ha Grantaire wouldn't let it die if you wore tights. Oh my god, wait till I tell him. I am gonna get him to draw a picture of it!" she giggled and Enjolras found it rather musical but worrying as he knew she meant every word.

"Don't. Ever. Meantion. It! Around R" he said punctuation the words.

"Oh what do I get in return?" She asked a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Dinner" he said feeling rather bold but butterflies assaulted his stomach rather viciously immediately after.

"What! Like a date?" Eponine asked going rather shy.

"Uh...um...yeah. If you want it to be a date. You can say no!" He mumbled rather quickly, wanting and hoping with all his might, for the ground to swallow him up.

"I think Monsieur I free am Friday" she smiled.

"Great! I mean I will pick you up then. I will text you the details later"

"Good, now back to you being Monsieur Hood" she smiled.

"Oh look, Joly is here" he interrupted.

"Saved by the bell Robin" she said pulling on her hat. A young timid man waved at them from his car parked in front of the fast food establishment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my, Enjolras" she groaned as he tugged on her hand. Pulling her away from the car he had borrowed from Joly. She wanted to fire a stream of curse words his way but stopped herself. She was on a date, she was going to be happy and lady-like for Enjolras.

"What?" He asked.

"A theatre. You didn't say we were going to see a theatrical production"

"You don't like the theatre?" Enjolras asked cursing himself he knew theatre wasn't for everyone why did he assume Eponine liked it. He had made this officially the worst first date ever. The stood outside the Bastille Theatre, famous for being built on very revolutionary land and he felt like a fool.

"No. No I love theatre. I just...I know that tonight is opening night of Inherit the wind by the Madam Musique's group"

"Yeah I have seen a television film based upon it, it was in English so I could have gotten lost in translation but it was amazing"

"Enjolras it must have cost a lot to get tickets at such sort notice it was meant to be sold out"she exclaimed panicked. Enjolras ducked his head.

"Um... as cheap as this sounds Jehan gave me them as his current boyfriend had left him"

"Oh well that is fine then"

"Wait! What? You aren't made I didn't pay for this part of our date"

"Uh no. Why would I be. I am very relived scared me a little that someone would spend so much on a first date. This would class as a during 2nd year together date"

"Well who ever told you that is a liar. You are my date for this first date and I would have spent the money" he smiled as she blushed.

"Let's head in"

.o0o.

"That was pretty good. I'll go as far and say awesome"she smiled her arm looped through Enjolras'.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Time for the actually paid part of the date!" He exclaimed turning her towards the car.

"Oh where to Mister?"

"Well dinner is on the cards it isn't too late"

"I am hungry" she said steering him away from the car and across the street.

"Oi! Pretty boy what are you doing with my hussy!" Called a gruff intoxicated voice. Enjolras felt Eponine tense.

"Go away Monty" she snarled.

"I wanna know where you have been! Bitch!" He growled advancing on them. Enjolras went to retort but Eponine beat him to it.

"I ain't yours! Never was! I left you the second you tried to lay a hand on Zelma"

"Bitch had it coming. So fucking stuck up around me. Made me wonder if she was as tight as you" he smirked a disgusting smile showing his brown teeth. Eponine slapped the man across the face.

"She is fifteen you bastard. Stroking her hair making double meanings to her. I knew what you were doing" Eponine snapped. Monty went to hit her when Enjolras intervened , the man went tumbling to the floor and Eponine was pulled away by her date.

"Let go of me." She snapped. Enjolras did regretting dragging her away after such a confrontation. He had heard enough of who the Monty guy was from Courf's angry rants.

"Thanks for the lovely evening, but I have to go" she said softly looking down at her feet. Enjolras tried to reach out an stop her but failed.

.o0o.

He had hoped to have seen her at their bus stop but soon remembered their bus route had been taken off and she was getting taxi's to and from work. He wanted to swing by her cafe and order a drink but she seemed to be out back every time he tried. He was about to head over the small cafe for his lunch when his phone buzzed.

Your car is available for pick up today. -Bill from Bill's bangers.

Enjolras beamed and an amazing idea bloomed in his head.


End file.
